


The Heart Has Reasons that Reason Cannot Know

by malifi



Category: Revenge (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malifi/pseuds/malifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes to his bed after, always after. It should bother him more than it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Has Reasons that Reason Cannot Know

He wakes as soon as she slides across his bed, into the space he unconsciously leaves open for her. She's naked, always naked when she comes to him (no silken nighties or lace trimmings, the costumes she dons for the now-fiance) and the whisper of her skin on his absurdly expensive sheets twists a sleepy smile from his lips.

It's a rare expression on his face, this genuine smile, but a naked Emily Thorne is more than enough reason to warrant the occasion.

Her hair tickles his shoulder, damp from the shower she just finished taking, and he slides a hand into it without thinking. He loves her hair. Loves it between his fingers, curtaining over his shoulders as she rides him, spread across his pillow. He thinks that the blonde suits her, that it softens her. Makes it easier for her to slip amongst her enemies, take them by surprise. She curves her head into his palm, cool fingertips finding the planes of his body as their legs tangle.

She comes to his bed after having sex with _him_ and it should bother him more than it does. He feels a sick sense of satisfaction instead, that she can't sleep after _he_ has touched her, not until his own hands have made way across her skin. He sinks himself deep inside of her, erasing the _before_.

She is silent in her desperation for this, for him, and he remembers the surprise at that. Had once expected the tossed hair and breathy moans. Watching her come with Daniel used to make his teeth clench but not anymore. Not when he's seen her truly lose control. She's silent, focused, intense in pleasure and he figures it wouldn't be any other way. He's the one that can't stop the groans from spilling forth, can't stop the desperation in his voice when she tightens her hold and rocks all the harder into him.

He fucks her into the mattress, hissing as her nails dig into the flesh of his back, his ass, his neck, wherever they can reach. His fingers twist a little too tightly on her hair and he watches her eyes stutter back and the orgasm take over. This is real, the only thing she allows to break down the facade of the character. She lets him share this with her, and he chokes out her name as he spills, helplessly.

He almost called her Amanda once, stopped himself just in time. It would have been the end. Not just the sex, but of everything, of her grudging friendship and trust. She wasn't that girl anymore, wasn't the angel her father had begged him to watch over, promise to protect. It wasn't the hair and it wasn't the revenge – it just was.

This girl didn't need his protection. Didn't need anything from him, really, and he struggled with the simple truth of that. Struggled with needing her instead. Loved her carefully, as if he could keep it a secret. She might see right through him, but she was still in his bed and he supposed that counted for something.

She kisses him goodbye briefly, slipping from his embrace and bed as quickly as she had appeared. Back to the beach house, back to bed with the interloper. His reluctance to see her go is minimal. He might not get the gentle hours before dawn but he gets to see her true face.

He is patient. She is more than enough reason to wait.


End file.
